


Male Bonding

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Male Bonding

**Male Bonding**

"Headmaster, why do you come on these errands? Certainly you've earned the right to rest on your laurels." 

"I enjoy watching a Master of my school at work, Professor Longbottom. I would also like to see what has caused this outbreak in the Forbidden Forest."

"I believe we will only discover an infestation of mistletoe. I hear the centaurs have been especially frisky recently."

"Besides, nothing like getting one's hands on Witch's broom."

"Or a wizard's broom. . . . How is Harry, by the way?"

"He's well. He expects to be home for Christmas."

"Another reason to pick up some mistletoe, sir?"


End file.
